Étrange retrouvaille
by Yakohati
Summary: Dean et Castiel ont eu un enfant, mais après avoir voulu le protéger ils perdent sa trace. Gabriel a disparue aussi laissant derrière lui les coeurs brisés d'un frère et d'un amant . 8 ans après Judy appellent nos chasseurs pour une nouvelle affaire . Mais que s'est il passé pendant tout se tant ? Ne pas perdre espoirs est devenue vital . Destiel et Sabriel, léger OC
1. Prologue

Hello , on se retrouve sur une nouvelle histoire ,

de Supernatural.

il y aura du Destiel , du Sabriel mais pas seulement.

Evidement Supernatural ne m'appartient pas mais les personnages que j'ai ajouter oui .

voila bonne lecture. C'est ma premiere fiction sur du destiel donc j'espere qu'elle vous plaira quand meme .

Castiel et Dean on toujours eu un lien fort qui les unissaient ,c'est un fait . Et ce depuis que l'ange avait sauvait le chasseur de l'enfer . Ce lien indéfinissable les aiderent a enfin comprendre leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre . Il était d'ailleurs temps , Sam commençait à devenir dingue a force de les voir se tourner autour sans jamais rien faire dans ce sens . Et malgré les difficultés de Dean a avouer ses sentiment, il finirent par vivre une vie paisible rien qu'a deux .

Vie paisible ?

Dure quand l'un est toujours pris par la chasse et l'autre par ses devoirs d'anges .

Seulement ensemble ?

Mouai si on ne compte pas Sam et les visites fréquente de Charlie et d'un certain archange.

La chasse à toujours fait partie intégrale de leur vie , surtout pour les frères Winchester .

Alors quand vien le jour ou Castiel annonce que les anges peuvent tomber "enceint" malgré le sexe de leur véhicule, tout se mélange dans la tête de Dean ,surtout quand l'ange lui avoue que c'est ce qui est entrain de se produire chez lui.

Malgré le choc , il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour lui , cet enfant ne devra pas porter le nom de Winchester. Non pas par honte , mais bien parce que d'après lui se nom lui porterai malheur et beaucoup d'ennemis . Ils n'hesiteraient pas a se vengeaient sur ce bébé pour mieux atteindre ces parents .

La famille a toujours etait quelque chose de sacré pour Dean . C est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent, a contre coeur ,Castiel et lui, d'abandonner l'enfant. Qui savèrai plutard être une fille . Une jolie petite fille au yeux bleu, le voeu de Dean fut exaucé, les yeux d'un bleu pure identique à ceux de son ange, un bleu unique que seul son ange possédait enfin jusqu'à maintenant .

Alors il est vrai qu'elle sera confronté au surnaturelle ,même si Dean essaye de se persuader du contraire, et pour cause les nephilims "débloque " leur pouvoir assez tôt suivant la puissance avenir. Mais peu d'informations sur leurs sujet sont reconnaissable de nos jour. Puisque toujours tuer au moment où leur pouvoir se développe créant généralement le chaos permis les humains.

Quelques années après, les anges comme les démons, découvrirent que beaucoup d'ange et démon se sont reproduit avec des humains créant ainsi une énorme menace composer d'ante-christ (demi-démons ) et de nephilims ( demi-anges ) . Ils découvrirent que beaucoup de ses êtres avait quand même réussi à se cacher .

Par peur d'être détrôné Crowley lança des démons a leurs poursuite . Ce qui attira l'attention des anges, qui pour une fois d'accord avec le peuple des enfers, décida d'aussi passer à l'attaque .

S'ensuivit une traque infernale visant à détruire entièrement la menace qu'etait ces êtres mi- humain , mi-ange ou démon.

Et ce pour le plus grand désespoir de Dean et Castiel qui avait demander à Gabriel de choisir la famille idéal pour leur fille et de l'y déposer afin d'éviter toute tentation . Malheureusement pour la famille assez spécial ,l'archange disparut peu après sans laisser de trace et donc laissant les parents paniqué et incapable de retrouver l'enfant et un Sam déterminer a le retrouver, pas seulement pour sa nièce mais aussi pour l'ange qui faisait battre son coeur . Qui le faisait se sentir si vide en cet instant.

Ce n'est que plutard que commence l'histoire ,8 ans après la disparition de Gabriel . Lorsque le Shérif Judy découvre un sac remplit d'armes et de livres identiques à ceux des frères Winchester , dans une voiture accidentés avec a l'intérieur une jeune fille et un petit garçons inconscient respectivement âgés d environ de 6 et 19 ans, qu'elle décide de contacter les deux frères.


	2. Chapitre I

Nous voilà a présent 8 ans que la traque a commencer , 8 ans que les frère Winchester et Castiel vivent dans l'incertitude.

Malgré tout ils continuent de chasser , pour oublier mais surtout parce que "d'autre personnes ont besoin d'être sauver " enfin c'est se qu'essaye de se convaincre Dean. C'est pourquoi les voilà comme a leurs habitudes , dans un vielle hôtel à chercher une potentielle affaire .

Dean comme à son habitude se goinfrait de cheeseburger en regardant une emission de tele pourrie pendant que Sam était au téléphone sur une possible enquête . Et Il avait quand meme réussi à leur en dégoter une . Son frere etait un petit génie. Il trouvait toujours une bonne affaire.

Quelques instant après le cadet de la famille raccroche le téléphone et se retourne pour expliquer la situation.

\- c'était Judy , apparemment il y'a eu un accident avec une voiture volée .

\- en quoi ça nous concerne ? Demande Dean assez perplexe.

\- elle n'est pas sûre mais elle croit que les gosses étaient en cavalent ou un truc comme ça, et ce qui est bizarre c'est ce qu'ils ont retrouver dans la voiture ...un sac plein d'armes . Continue Sam .

\- et? Ça appartenait sûrement a l'ancien propriétaire du véhicule ? lui repond son frère complètement desindésintéressé continuant de manger son hamburger sous le regard dégoûté de Sam. Celui ci secoue la tête et continu .

-possible mais d'après Judy elles étaient très semblable aux nôtres, livres d'exorcisme,pentagramme...

\- et attend une minute ,t'as bien dit des gosses ?

L'aîné des Winchester est maintenant tourné complètement vers son frère , parfaitement à l'écoute .

\- oui bon en faite il s'agit plutot d'une fille d'environ 20 ans et d'un gamin de 9 ans .

Si jeune ,se dit le cadet et pourtant ils étaient bel et bien appliquer dans une affaire de véhicule volé . En plus la fille avait déjà un casier judiciaire d'après le sherif . Mais Il n'en savait pas plus .Judy est une vielle amie et accessoirement shérif d'une charmante petit ville du doux nom de Sioux Falls . Bon d'accord ,peu être pas si charmante que ça puisque si Judy est au courant pour les chasseurs , c'est qu'il y a une raison mais nous allons passer se petit détail . Judy donc lui avait dit que si ils voulaient en savoir plus " Ils n'avaient cas bouger leur fesses de chasseurs ici".

\- et comment ça " semblable aux nôtres " tu crois que l'on a affaire à une voiture de chasseur ?

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête avant de continuer.

-je le pense oui , mais une question me trotte dans la tête. ..

-qu'elle chasseur digne de se nom se ferait volé par des gamins ? Continue Dean .

Voila j'espere que cette histoire va vous paire .

N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si il y a des fautes ou autre problemes ou encore tout simplement si ca vous plait.

Ca fait toujours plaisir bisous


End file.
